


The Curse's Blessing

by We_Are_Legends



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humour, Jealous, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, turned into animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Legends/pseuds/We_Are_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel get cursed and are turned into a dog and a cat respectively and it’s up to Sam and Dean to take care of them. The task seems pretty simple but when has life ever been easy for the Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse's Blessing

It’s really weird how for a person who hates dogs, Dean can detect one by its smell alone for miles away. Or, in this case, in their motel room even before opening the door.

There was something unsettling about these two animals. None of the boys could pretend to be animal experts (despite the fake badges in their wallets) but both hunters could swear that there was something of a deja-vu with these two.

The tiny black kitten sat on the bed staring at them as if searching their very souls. Next to it, the golden retriever had its tongue lolling out as if laughing at the baffled looks on the boys’ faces.

Sam, the big girl, couldn’t resist getting a closer look and ignoring Dean’s “Wait!”, he approached the bed a tad wearily. Both animals stared at him, the cat’s gaze unmoving and the dog…there was faint smell of candy wafting around the dog and Sam’s mind drifted back to a certain archangel who often haunted his not-so-innocent dreams.

But there was something else. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach and Sam felt a familiar tug at his soul. His eyebrows furrowing slightly, Sam studied the dog’s golden fur, its laughing eyes and- _Wait- How on earth could that be possible?_

“Gabriel?”, Sam asked, disbelief written all over his face. It was a very bizarre concept, even in the Winchesters’ book but then all the hints pointed towards it.

In response, the dog gave a bark and rolled on its back, staring at Sam upside down. Its tongue hanged out on one side of its mouth and Sam heard Gabriel’s sarcastic laughter in his head.

_“Who else kiddo?”_

Sam’s mouth fell open but Dean’s voice forced him out of his thoughts.

“Dude, what?”, he asked coming closer. “You’re kidding right?”

Sam’s gaze moved from the golden retriever to the cat next to it and felt his stomach dropped. There was no doubt left as to who these animals were. Even as a cat, Cas still had his piercing blue eyes and an expression which spelled out ‘constipated’ on its face. But if Sam was honest with himself, the expression had mostly shifted to adoration these past weeks, especially towards his brother. Not that Dean noticed anything of course.

“Dean I…I think this is Gabriel and Cas.”

“What?”, shouted Dean.

“I think this is Gab…”, Sam repeated finally looking at his brother.

“I heard you the first time”, interrupted Dean, his eyes latched onto the small kitten.

The latter finally moved and jumping down from the bed, it padded to Dean’s feet and with an incredible speed, it climbed up his leg and torso using small sharp claws to finally settle down on his shoulder.

Dean did not move an inch, too surprised by what just happened.

“Cas?”, he croaked meeting the cat’s eyes. In response, the latter pulled out a small pink tongue and gave a lick to Dean’s face.

Dean looked at his brother in shock, words apparently failing both of them. It seemed however that words were not necessary as a loud howl came from the bed. While this howl could have been mistaken for a sound of pain in other dogs, the howl coming from this particular one gave all indications that it was in fact, a wolf-whistle.

“Oh shut up”, grumbled Dean his ears going red.

While Sam gave a small cough to hide his laugh, the cat, or Cas for this matter, seemed quite content to make himself more comfortable on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dude what the hell?”, asked Dean turning to his brother. “How on earth did this happen?”

Again, it seemed that the answer would come from the animals, or rather angels themselves when Gabe jumped from the bed, stretched leisurely and sauntered towards the motel room’s corner table. He reached out with his snout and butted an open book on the table.

 _“Read up Sammich”_ , Sam heard Gabe’s voice in his head again.

Sam took it and quickly perused its contents.

“Oh no”, he muttered brows slightly furrowed, as he turned over the page.

“What is it?”, asked Dean concerned as his unconsciously put a hand on Cas who was still spread over his shoulder.

“It seems that Svaðilfari has put a curse on Gabriel. Cas must have also intercepted it and…”

“Sva-what?”, asked Dean completely lost.

“Svaðilfari”, repeated Sam finally looking up. “It’s the stallion with whom Loki had a child and when…”

Sam was cut off again by Dean who looked as if Christmas had come early that year.

“Dude”, he drawled looking down at Gabriel with a huge smirk on his face. “You banged a horse?”

Gabriel snarled and it was quite impressive how even as a dog, Gabriel managed to give him a look that could have levelled down buildings.

 _“Asshole”_ , he grumbled in Sam’s head and the latter grinned.

“Dean”, Sam said pointedly. “Focus”

Dean looked back at Sam, promising himself to look more into Gabriel’s history for more embarrassing material.

“The curse was supposed to turn Gabriel into a horse permanently but I guess his identity as an archangel took the brunt and instead turned him into a dog.”

“But about Cas?”, Dean asked frowning. “As far as I know, he has not jumped any horses”.

At least Dean hoped he hasn’t as he looked nervously at the kitten perched on his shoulder. As if sensing his worry, Cas gave a small mewl and pressed his nose into Dean’s neck. Sam shared a look with Gabriel, who seemed to have retained his smugness even as a dog.

They both had an ongoing bet as to whom between their brothers would crack first and profess their love, or as Gabriel had so helpfully put it, bang the living lights out of the other.

 _“I’ll give it one more week at most.”_ , Gabriel told Sam. _“Well unless we still don’t have opposable thumbs but I don’t think Dean’s much into bestiality.”_

Upon hearing this, Sam choked and he distinctly heard the angel grinning in his head.

Gabriel continued, _“Don’t worry though, Svaðilfari has never been much of a spell caster. I guess the curse will wear off in about a week or so.”_

“A week!”, Sam exclaimed looking at him. “How on earth are you guys supposed to live as animals for a week?”

“Wait you can hear him?”, Dean asked flabbergasted. “And what do you mean _a week_?”

“It must be the bond”, Sam explained and he felt a small warm tug of grace at his soul. He responded to the tug by enveloping it with the particle of grace left in him by Gabriel after their bonding. Sam could feel the latter’s contentment and smiled.

Dean looked at his brother feeling a small pang of envy. Ever since Sam had bonded with the archangel, he had transformed from the anxious and guilt-ridden hunter to a lighter and happier one who definitely smiled more. As happy as Dean was to see his baby brother happy again (even if it was due to a psychotic trickster who made his own life a living hell), he wished that he also had someone who could made him feel that way.

“According to Gabe, the spell will last about a week.”, Sam replied not noticing the look on his brother’s face.

 _“Who knows, maybe some good will come out of it.”_ , Gabriel told Sam pointedly, looking between Cas and Dean.

_“Now feed me Samalam. I’m starving.”_

 

Life definitely became more interesting with the two angels turned animals. Cas seemed to be always touching Dean in one way or another. His favourite perch was on Dean’s shoulder and he buried his nose in the latter’s neck to sleep.

Sam pretended not to see Dean blushing like a schoolgirl over her crush but that of course did not stop Gabriel from providing a running commentary in Sam’s head about their brothers’ being hopeless cases and how they would _“miss the hint even if it was staring at them in their faces.”_

Both hunters preferred to keep the angels inside because without full access to their grace, they were practically defenseless. Cas seemed quite content with this arrangement and spent a majority of his time dozing on Dean’s shoulder. However, the real problem was Gabriel. Even in the form of a human being, he was always bursting with energy and was in constant motion. Being confined to a _“tacky motel room which you Winchesters always seem to be attracted to”_ was definitely not his idea of fun and Sam eventually conceded to let him outside, after the latter threatened to rip the curtains apart.

The next issue arose when it came to the matter of wearing a collar and leash.

_“I’m the messenger of God Sam. I have destroyed entire realms without lifting a finger. I don’t wear collars”_

“Gabriel for the last time, you will have to be on a leash in public if you don’t want Animal Services to get involved.”

Dean, who had been having a lot of fun at Gabriel’s disgruntlement, snorted and said, “Just imagine having to release an archangel from the pound.”

Gabriel growled at him and finally consented, not without a snarky remark though.

 _“_ _Fine. But you should have mentioned earlier that you played that way, you kinky bastard.”_

Sam choked and blushing furiously, he followed his mate, who was wearing a satisfied look on his doggy face, out into the sun. The park they were heading to was within walking distance, and Gabriel delighted himself in providing Sam with an outlook of how life felt as a dog.

_“And of course, there are the smells. I can smell your hair conditioner from a mile away but Dean’s always smelling like cats these days. I think Cas is trying to mark him or something.”_

As Sam stifled a laugh, he heard a voice behind him and turning around he found himself looking down at a young woman who appeared to be better dressed for a nightclub rather than a walk.

“Hi”, she smiled flirtatiously at him as she came closer. “I’ve never seen you around here. Is that your dog?”

“Er yeah”, Sam muttered as he distinctly felt a pang of jealousy emanating from the bond he shared with Gabriel.

“We are not from around here.”, he continued shifting uncomfortably.

“Ohhh is that a golden retriever?”, the woman asked peering down at Gabriel, effectively exposing her cleavage and clearly not noticing the latter’s annoyance.

_“No I’m a Chihuahua. What do you think?”_

“I just loove big things you know, with all that strength and muscles”, the woman continued, battling her eyelashes at Sam.

The latter gave an uncomfortable laugh and nervously passed a hand over his hair thinking of a potential escape route. He was however interrupted by a huge shriek that nearly deafened him.

“MY LOUBOUTINS YOU BASTARD!!”

When Sam realised what had happened, he immediately pulled Gabriel away apologizing profusely to the hysteric girl. When they were far enough and Sam was sure that they were not being followed by a vengeful freak, he rounded on Gabriel who looked smug.

“You just had to do it, didn’t you?”, he asked exasperated.

He heard Gabriel gave a huge snort and he simply replied, _“She asked for it.”_

“Do you have any idea how much time it takes to clean off dog pee from leather shoes?”

Gabriel gave the equivalent of a shrug and padded forward with Sam following gloomily.

He refused to speak to Gabriel again for the rest of the evening, but eventually cracked when the latter dropped his head on his thigh and stared up at him with doggy eyes. Sam has never been able to resist Gabriel’s puppy eyes when was in human form so it was no surprise that Sam’s resolve melted away more quickly. Sighing, he finally scratched the ears of Gabriel and grinned when the latter’s tail started thumping on the bed. He jumped onto Sam toppling him over and licked his face happily getting Sam to laugh loudly.

Dean, of course, chose that time to enter the room, gagged and told Sam in an exaggerated manner that bestiality was against the law. It did not seemed to bother Cas though as he looked at them serenely from his usual perch on Dean’s shoulder. Sam’s blush turned into a grin when Gabriel pointed out that at least it was better than soulfully starring at each other with absolutely no incentive to act upon it.

 

The following day passed by uneventfully except for Gabriel’s outrage when he realised that he couldn’t get any chocolate. Sam was quite surprised that it had taken Gabriel so long to realise that he wouldn’t be able to eat any chocolate and had prepared for this eventuality by buying some Carob candy.

 _“It’s not the same”_ , brooded Gabriel and refused to move from his position on the couch for the rest of that day.

 

However, something happened the very next day, which made all of them realise how vulnerable the angels actually were without their powers.

Both Dean and Sam had to step out of their motel rooms in order to investigate the disappearance of an elderly couple. _(It finally turned out that the disappearances had not been caused by any supernatural entities but rather by the couple itself who had snuck out of the home they were residing into and ran away to “finally enjoy our life savings which our damn kids are splurging on.”)_

Unable to convince the still brooding Gabriel to accompany them, they left him behind with Cas who cuddled up with his brother for yet another nice nap. As compared to Gabriel, Cas seemed to have integrated the animal life really well, causing his annoyed brother to wonder whether he should turned Cas into a cat permanently once he get his powers back. But it was probably not a good idea as it would most certainly irritate Sam and Dean would be a real pain in the ass.

The moment Gabriel heard the impala drive away, he jumped down from the couch and padded to the motel room window which opened directly on the deserted parking lot. He was quite tired of this smelly motel room and needed to stretch his paws. Looking back at Cas, he could almost hear his baby brother’s disapproving voice but Gabriel only grinned and soon enough he was outside.

Stretching into the warmness of the sun, he made his way across the parking lot where he could hear some kids shouting in glee. However, it did not take long for Gabriel to realise exactly what was happening. Two boys, who had an astonishing resemblance to cape buffalos, had a smaller kid, who could not have been more than nine years old, in a neck hold and were busy plundering his pack bag. The kid was clearly terrified but was quite helpless in the face of these two bullies.

Upon seeing this, Gabriel’s inner trickster seemed to come alive and he was filled with a burning desire to lash out some karmic justice on these two bastards. Taking a huge leap, he crossed the fence and bolted towards the boys barking madly. Shocked, the two bullies released the smaller kid and stared at Gabriel, not with the terror that the latter expected but rather with a contemplative glint in their eyes.

_There was something wrong here._

“How much do you think for a dog like that?”, asked one of the boys to his companion.

“1000 dollars at least”, the bully replied with a sneer. “And no tags on top of that. Oh this is our lucky day.”

Gabriel suddenly felt uneasy and realised that this did not bode well at all for him. He felt his stomach drop when one of the bullies pulled out a taser and wired ropes.

_How the fuck did that kid even get that?_

Gabriel knew that he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Jumping across one of the kids, he managed to avoid the taser but was less successful with the wired ropes which caught him around two of his paws, effectively paralysing him to the ground.

Gabriel could only thank his dad that Dean had not been there to witness his not so graceful fall because it was quite certain that he would never have let him live that down. Feeling a bit dazzled by the fall, he faintly heard a mewl on the fence. Looking up, he saw to his horror that Cas was perched onto the fence meowing at them.

 _Run_ , he thought desperately at his brother.

But Cas did not move an inch and finally grabbed the attention of the two bullies.

“Oh what do we have here?”, sneered one of them. “Two catches in one day. Pretty good haul today.”

Both boys strode confidently to the fence, leaving the horrified Gabriel still tangled in the wires, looking helplessly at them. Cas continued mewling pathetically, the very picture of a poor innocent animal. But when they were at grabbing distance, Cas charged forward with the ferociousness of a tiger, and spitting madly, he plunged his claws into one of the boys’ face. Howling in pain, he attempted to dislodge the cat but caused himself even further pain when Cas slashed the length of his face with his claws still imbedded into the skin. The second bully came to the rescue of his friend and violently grabbed Cas by the scuff of his neck. He was however forced to release him immediately when he heard furious shouts behind him.

Turning around, he froze in shock when he saw two suit-cladded men charging at them furiously. Suits usually equalled to authorities and this equation always meant trouble for them. Sam and Dean had finally returned and a look at their angels helped them size the situation fairly quickly.

It was quite clear that neither kids would be bullying any living thing any time soon after the hunters had put the fear of God in them, or rather the fear of whatever was on the badges they were currently sporting.

Dean cradled Cas in his arms while anxiously checking for any injuries. Cas gave a small meow and burrowed deeply into Dean’s jacket. On the other hand, Sam approached his own mate with a horrified expression on his face. Through the bond they shared, he had felt the distress of his mate and immediately told Dean to return to the motel. But the feeling of distress had now been replaced by that of pain. Sam felt his blood turned cold when he saw one of Gabriel’s paw dripping blood on the concrete.

 _“Hey kiddo, I’m fine now. Don’t worry about it.”_ , said Gabriel reassuringly even though he knew that Sam was not one to be easily dissuaded.

Sam did not reply and instead carefully started to remove the wires with trembling hands.

 _“Sam look at me.”_ , insisted Gabriel feeling the fear of his mate. Gabriel may have been stuck in the body of an animal but the tone he used was filled with the power of an archangel, one which Sam rarely ignored.

Sam finally met the eyes of the archangel and it was quite clear that he felt responsible for what had happened. Nothing new there, considering the amount of guilt that the Winchesters had the habit of hoarding.

 _"Sammy it’s not your fault. I’m the one who got out of that room"_.

“Let’s get you back”, Sam replied, avoiding the consoling words of his mate.

If that night both hunters cuddled with their angels, no one one provided any of the sarcastic remarks. Cas took his usual place on the pillow of Dean while Sam had an arm around Gabriel, who slept with his snout pressed into his mate’s neck.

 

The next day found them in better spirits. Gabriel woke everyone up by crashing onto Sam’s chest demanding breakfast, Sam awoke with a yelp, Dean burrowed deeper into his bed but not before throwing his pillow at the dog and Cas moved from his position on the pillow, onto Dean’s back, dozing again.

Sam got Gabriel some fruits, ( _I’m a dog Sam, not a rabbit_ ), took him out on a leash to stretch his paws ( _I swear the moment I get my powers again, we are so exploring that side of you_ ) and managed to stop Dean from murdering Gabriel after the latter gnawed on the Impala’s leather seat ( _It’s the thought that counts Sammy. Dean needs to be reminded that his precious baby is not as important as my brother_ ). Overall, it had been quite a normal day.

The angels finally got back their respective meat suits later that evening when the boys were lounging in their motel rooms, bored out of their minds. Dean was watching yet another episode of Dr. Sexy while Sam was on his laptop. There was a huge flash and a loud thud when Sam’s laptop was knocked down on the floor to have an archangel straddling his lap.

“Hi Sammy”, he grinned before grabbing the hunter’s ridiculous hair to pull him in for a kiss. After that, it took a while for them to realise what had happened to their own brothers.

Dean found himself crashing to the floor after Cas, who had been perched on his shoulder, transformed back into his human form. The latter fell directly on Dean, looked down at him, perched his head to one side considering for a moment and without a word bent down to kiss him. It took Dean about half a second to react and pulling the angel closer to him, he ravaged his lips, apparently forgetting that they were not alone.

“Finally!!”, exclaimed Sam loudly and they broke apart, Dean blushing furiously while Cas’ hair looked even more disheveled.

“For Dad’s sake get a room. I think my eyes have been burned.”, said Gabriel and winking at Sam, he added, “I think we’ve got some important business to attend too Sammoose”, before snapping his fingers and flying the both of them away.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at Cas, “I think we’ve been interrupted from something.”

“Yes.”, replied Cas with a serious face. “I believe we were about to have a sexual intercourse.”

 

Yep, Gabriel had definitely been right about something good coming out of this curse.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever fanfic and I finally got the courage to post it here. Comments are really appreciated and all constructive criticisms are welcomed. Cheers :)
> 
> Come and chat on tumblr: http://we-are-living-legends.tumblr.com/


End file.
